


Back to Back

by ladybugpigtails (warriorprincessclarke)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6691249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warriorprincessclarke/pseuds/ladybugpigtails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither of them knew whose hand they were holding but they held on for dear life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to Back

“Ladybug it’s no use we’re trapped in here until someone else opens the door.” Chat said defeatedly while Ladybug used all her might to pull on a very jammed door.

“No there has to be a way out, my Miraculous is running out!” Ladybug’s voice was shaky. She slowly stopped trying the door and sank to the ground. Chat came up behind her and stroked her shoulders.

“It’ll be okay. What is the harm in knowing each other’s identities anyways? Look,” he extended his hand into her line of sight, “my Miraculous is almost up too.”

“No! I don’t want anyone to know, not even you.” Ladybug swatted his hand out of her face. Chat’s face fell.

“Ladybug, we are stuck in this tiny room. I don’t see anyway around it.” He said sympathetically. A hiccup of a sob escaped Ladybug, though it was obvious she was trying to conceal it. Chat, concerned, knelt down and gently turned her shoulders so she was facing him. He hooked his arms under her arms and pulled her into a tight hug. Ladybug’s walls completely shattered as soon as her arms were around his neck.  She cried softly into his shoulder and he ran his fingers across her back. Chat looked at her earrings to find that she had less than a minute before she turned. 

“Ladybug?” He broke up the hug, “You have about a minute before you change.” 

Ladybug sniffled but paused before responding. “Will you turn around?”

“What?” Chat asked.

“If we sat back to back, we could change and we wouldn’t have to look at each other until someone finds us.” Ladybug seemed hopeful through her tears.

Chat sighed, “Of course, m’lady.” He caressed her cheek lovingly. Ladybug quickly pulled away and positioned herself on the floor. Chat positioned himself as close to her as possible, where her head rested on the base of his neck. “Are you ready?”

Ladybug replied meekly, “Yeah.”

Just then Chat felt a swoosh of air against his back. She had transformed. It took all he had not to turn around and see who the love of his life really was, but he resisted. Before he could say anything his ring beeped and suddenly he was Adrien. 

“Did you change too?” Ladybug asked.

“Yep, we are both exposed.” Adrien snaked his hand behind him and found her hand. Neither of them knew whose hand they were holding but they held on for dear life.

“Do you think it would change anything if we knew each other’s identities?” Ladybug asked.

Adrien pondered the thought. “I don’t know. I guess it would depend on if we know each other.” The thought had crossed his mind a thousand times, did he and Ladybug already know each other?

“I think it would make everything more complicated. Our relationship is already established so whatever we may feel about each other in real life could completely flip us around.”

“Or it would make us stronger. We might be best friends!” Adrien asserted.

“I can’t risk it. It could jeopardize my work as Ladybug.”

“Just so you know Ladybug, no matter who we are in real life, we will always be partners and you will always be my best friend.” Ladybug remained silent. “Ladybug?”

“Thank you, Chat.” Ladybug said, “you will always be mine too.” She sat up straighter and leaned her head back into the crook of his neck. Chat squeezed her hand and rested his own head on top of hers. The pair sat silently in this position for a few minutes, but to them it felt like hours.

“Chat, I have a question.”

“Shoot, Ladybug.”

“Do you ever think we might be more than friends?” She asked hesitantly. Adrien couldn’t help but laugh. “What?” She asked defensively.

“It often crosses my mind.” His tone made it sound like a major understatement.

“Is that a good thing?” She asked.

“That depends on your stance, m’lady.” Adrien said hopefully. To his disappointment, Ladybug only responded with a thoughtful “hmm.” The pair continued to sit in silence, resting against each other.

“Hey Chat, close your eyes for a second.” Adrien did as he was told without question. He felt her move around to his front. He presumed her eyes were closed as well because she never once let go of his shoulders. Suddenly her hands slid up to his cheeks and her thumbs found his lips. Before he knew it her lips were pressed against his. It was a tender kiss, almost timid. She pulled away just enough to where their lips were apart but their noses were touching. It took every ounce of willpower in Adrien to not pull her back to him.

Adrien tried to muster a response but all he could come up with was, “Wow.”

“Yeah, wow.” Ladybug said, sounding equal parts thrilled and terrified. She shuffled back into her position at his back. Once she was settled Adrien opened his eyes. He didn’t know what to say to her. Every second since the first day they’d met he had wanted to do that and now he couldn’t even look her in the eyes afterwards.

Ladybug spoke up, “We still can’t know each other’s identities you know.”

“I know.” Adrien said somberly. Part of him had hoped that the kiss had changed everything.

“I’m sorry but my identity is the most important thing to me.” Ladybug said.

“Don’t apologize. I will respect whatever decision you make.” With that Ladybug leaned her head back to his shoulder.

“Thank you.” She mumbled. They continued to sit in silence. Adrien wanted so badly to tell her how much she meant to him but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. She was so timid he didn’t want to spook her with so many emotions all at once. After what felt like hours more, they heard commotion outside the door.

“Do you think that they’ll know we are in here?” Adrien asked.

“Not if we don’t tell them.” Ladybug immediately started yelling for help. Adrien joined in until they heard footsteps approaching. “You keep your eyes closed, I will run out first. Give me 10 seconds before you move.” Adrien agreed.

The door opened and a deep male voice said, “Are you kids alright?”

“Of course! But I really have to get going.” Ladybug responded and by the sound of her voice disappearing, Adrien could tell that she was already out of the room. He opened his eyes and saw a very confused middle aged cop standing in the doorway.

“What about you, son?”

“Never better.” Adrien swooned.

**Author's Note:**

> if you like this pls tell me all about it in the comments because it makes me really happy when people say nice things <3  
> tumblr: ladybugpigtails & parisianladybug


End file.
